This invention pertains to an electrical connector and in particular to a connector having a low insertion force latch.
Connectors such as automobile airbag squib connectors which utilize plastic connector housings are widely used in the automotive industry. Squib connectors are generally used to connect sensors at remote areas of the automobile to the detonation device of an airbag. Normally, three different piece-types are used in the construction of a squib connector housing including a lock section 16 shown in FIG. 1. A molded plastic airbag squib connector housing 10 is depicted with a bottom section 12, a top cover section 14 and a lock section 16. Mounted underneath the bottom section 12 is a male insert 38 and two holding pins 40. The male insert 38 is located between the two locking pin access slots 36. Conversely, the two holding pins 40 are mounted adjacent to the locking pin access slots 36 on both sides of the male insert 38. Attached along one side of the male insert 38 is a key 42. Furthermore, located on the end of the male insert 38 is a first male pin receiving port 44 and a second male pin receiving port 46.
Turning to FIG. 2, extending from the first male pin receiving port 44 to the first recess 29 is a first bore 48. Similarly, although not shown, is a second bore extending from the second male pin receiving port to the second female contact mounting recess. The bottom section 12 includes first chamber 22, second chamber 24, third chamber 26, reinforcement cavity 27, U-shaped chamber access slots 28, first recess 29, access slots 33, indented portion 66 and lip 50 of pin 40. Referring now to FIG. 3, on the end of each of the holding pins 40 is a lip 50. Each lip 50 extends outwardly and away from the male insert 38 for the purpose of retention in a mating receptacle.
Referring again to FIG. 1, the top cover section 14 has an indented portion 66 which is adapted to accommodate the lock section 16. During the molding process, the top cover section 14 is connected to the lock section 16. The lock section 16 has a base 68 and a head 70 which together form a T-shape. On the head 70 of the lock section 16 are two locking pins 72. Snapping the sections of the squib connector housing 10 together is accomplished by bending the molding runners 52 so that the top cover mounting pins 58 align with the top cover mounting slots.
The lock section 16 is utilized in order to secure the connector to a receptacle by preventing the squib connector holding pins 40 of the bottom section 12 from bending inwardly toward the male insert 38. When the top cover section 14 is mounted on the bottom section 12, the locking pins 72 of the lock section 16 are inserted within the access holes 54 of the top cover section 14. The lock section 16 is then pressed against the top cover section 14 so that the base 68 and the head 70 of the lock section fits within the indented portion 66 of the top cover section. Pressing the lock section 16 onto the top cover section 14 will cause the lock section locking pins 72 to extend through the locking pin access slots 36 of the bottom section 12. Thus, the locking pins 72 will occupy the space between the male insert 38 and the holding pins 40. Furthermore, the bending of the locking section 16 onto the top of the top cover section 14 will result in the locking section either bending or breaking from the top cover section 14 in the area of the notch 74.
Once fully assembled, the squib connector housing 10 may be connected to an airbag detonator receptacle by insertion of the male insert 38. When the male insert 38 is connected, male contact pins from the airbag detonator will extend within the first male pin receiving port 44 and the second male pin receiving port 46. The male contact pins will form an electrical connection with corresponding female contacts mounted within the bottom section 12. The connector housing is held within the detonator via the holding pins 40 which are maintained in their locked position via pressure of the locking pins 72 against the holding pins so that lip 50 remains engaged to the walls of the detonator. Use of the locking pins 72 and the head 70 requires a two-step process to secure the connector 10 to the detonator. The holding pins 40 must be inserted in one step and the locking pins 72 inserted in another step. Further, it may be seen that upon insertion of the connector to the receptacle, the lip 50 of the holding pin 40 fictionally engages the opening of the receptacle requiring a high insertion force of the connector into the receptacle. Accordingly, there is desired an electrical connector which may be mated to a receptacle and locked therein with a single step and a single motion, and with a low insertion force.
In view of the above, it is an object of the present invention to eliminate a secondary locking step in order to secure the connector to a receptacle.
Another object of the invention is to provide a connector which may be secured to a receptacle using a single insertion motion.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a connector having a locking mechanism which provides an insertion force less than the retention force of the mated connector.